Curly Fries
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: Felicity likes curly fries, how about Oliver?


**SummerofOlicity fanfic! This one's for #little things**

**Starling city is in California just so you know… sooooo  
**

**Came up with this while eating, yup you guessed it! Curly fries!**

**I do not own... Man I get sick of saying that...**

* * *

Felicity grumbled as she walked to her seat in their basement "lair", she starting typing, well more like pounding, on the keyboard and then sighed exasperatedly. Obviously she was upset over something; she had left a little early last night as well, even though the mission was a success, apart from a food place being torn apart. "You're going to break the keyboard if you keep that up" Oliver said dropping down from his chin up bar, "At this point I don't care anymore" she took off her glasses and held her face in her hands.

Now Oliver was concerned, he knelt down by her chair and turned her to face him. "Felicity what's going on?" "It's stupid.. I should just back to work" she said trying to turn the chair to face the computers, only to be stopped by Oliver, who turned the chair back to face him. He raised his eyebrows "Felicity?" using his tell me or else voice, she sighed "Fine I'll tell you, just back up, I need some room to rant".

"You're upset over curly fries?" he asked leaning against a table "Not just curly fries, _Barney's curly fries_, they were the best in Starling city and now thanks to some _man in a hood_ there closed. The closest _open_ Barney's is in L.A. which, as you probably know is two hours away. Needless to say between here and my real job, I don't have two hours to drive to L.A., best curly fries in the world or not…Which they are. So that means no more curly fry Fridays, which I've been doing since I started at QC, and it is, well, was the only thing that got me through my week. Oh my God! How am I going to get through that evil man's torments without a curly fry Friday to look forward to?... I just realized how ridiculous "curly fry Friday" sounds…. I'm going to stop in 3 2.. "

Oliver chuckled at woman before him; her ramblings always amused him, to think she had gotten so upset over food, food. Though he was slightly curious what "evil man" she was talking about, he stored the thought away deciding to ask at a later date. "You can't get curly fries somewhere else?" "Did you not hear what I just said? Best curly fries in the world! No, I can't just get them somewhere else! How could you even suggest that?" Felicity stared at his face a moment "You haven't had them have you? Of course you haven't! You've been on an island for five years and even being back… well you probably don't get abs like those eating curly fries… I really need to stop speaking… maybe I should just cut out my tongue; I'm never going to eat curly fries again anyway… That would hurt too much.. Maybe I'll move to L.A.-" Felicity continued to ramble on, he knew she wasn't serious but it hurt just slightly, the thought of her moving, leaving him.

Finally, embarrassed, worn out and no longer _as_ upset, Felicity went home to get a good night's rest. Oliver went home himself, deciding turn in early-well early for him. Tomorrow was Friday; "curly fry Friday" Felicity's voice ran through his head, he had to do something. Though it was trivial, it meant a lot to her, guess they were going to L.A.

* * *

He still felt the warmth of her hug, when she jumped on him and squealed "I love you" after he said he would take to L.A. for curly fries. And he still can hear her ramblings saying she didn't mean it _that way. _But most of all he still sees the blush on her cheeks, though its faded from a deep scarlet to a gentle pink, it's still there. She looked around the fast food joint, he just looked at her, "What are you thinking about?" she asked looking back at him. "Nothing, just little things." He smiled at her and she smiled back "These curly fires _are_ good" he said popping one in his mouth "I told you".

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was my little idea one-shot thing I have a few ideas for others so watch for them! Check out my other Olicity story Fate has an interesting sense of humor  
**

**I hope Felicity wasn't OOC... if she was sorry... its midnight... and I cant type anymore... good night!**

**Hugs!**


End file.
